X band radar beacon transponders may be used for navigation. X band radar uses X band transmissions, which are specified as between 8.0 and 12.0 gigahertz (GHz). X band radar beacon transponders (also referred to as “X band beacons”) may be configured to receive an incoming X band radar transmission, and respond to receiving that incoming radar transmission by transmitting a transmission. The X band radar transmission frequency band may be the same radar frequency band as is often used for weather radar, including for aircraft weather radar. Thus, an X band beacon may be put in a desired position, and an aircraft's weather radar may double as a navigation aid, by being able to send an X band transmission to ping the X band beacon, and receive an X band response signal at indicating the position of the X band beacon.